


distractions

by lostmemoria



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Basically, F/M, I suck at titles, in the sheriff's office, lydia and parrish get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong.</p><p>But Lydia hardly cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: Alright I'll be shameless, except I'm anon cause I do have some shame tehee, can you write a quick prompt of Lydia and Young deputy getting it on in the sheriffs office ;) pls pls
> 
> so yah, this is just badly written smut (my first time writing it too) so kill me

It’s wrong.  
  
But Lydia hardly cares.  
  
Parrish is hesitant at first about the idea, because well, he’s  _Parrish_ , but when Lydia starts peppering kisses on his jawline and down his neck—everywhere  _except_  his lips, basically—the deputy can hardly concentrate on the work in front of him.  
  
The two have been dating for a while now and they’ve had sex a few times, in the comfort behind closed doors, but at the station? Never, especially  _not_  while the two of them are sitting in the Sheriff’s office, trying to work on a case.  
  
"Jordan…," Lydia whispers in his ear, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
He turns toward her and their lips are dangerously close. “Lydia, I…”  
  
"Yes…?" She smiles at him, her eyes dark with want as she strokes a single finger across Parrish’s lips.  
  
Parrish opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Leave it to Lydia Martin to leave him absolutely speechless. He watches as the redhead takes this silent opportunity to get up from her seat slowly and settle on to his lap, straddling him.  
  
If Parrish thinks he couldn’t concentrate a few minutes before, his concentration is fully out the window now, as his attention is fully stolen by the beautiful Lydia Martin. His gaze lowers from her red lips to her delicate neck that he just wants to kiss, to the swell of her cleavage that is visible because the first two buttons of her shirt are unbuttoned, purposely, for that very reason, he thinks.   
  
He wants her—he knows that, and Lydia  _certainly_ knows that just by how his mouth is gaped open, but Parrish can’t help but glance at the door. They’re the only two at the station, he knows that, but hell, it’s Beacon Hills and anyone could walk in at any minute, including Scott Mccall and Stilinski’s kid.  
  
And he definitely does not want Stiles walking in on them.  
  
"Jordan." Lydia’s voice brings his attention back to her and he notices how she has that look on her face, the expression that shows that she wants something and she’s going to get it no matter what, and in this situation, she wants  _him._ But he’s still thinking—still hesitating.  
  
Lydia notices this and frowns, her hands going up and cupping his face. “Don’t think,” she says, her voice alluring him. “Just kiss me, you fool.”  
  
And that’s all he needs to be gone for.  
  
Parrish kisses her slow, but fervently, their hands swapping places as he cups her face and Lydia moves her fingers to his short hair, losing herself into the kiss. His hands travel down the rest of her body, and his fingers move fast at unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, a few pesky buttons flying off her shirt before it finally hangs loosely over her small frame.  
  
At the same time, Lydia grinds down on him  _hard_ , making his erection twitch through his pants. A husky groan escapes from Parrish and Lydia smiles against his lips as she slides her arms out of her shirt, and lets it drop to the floor. “Your turn,” she smirks as Parrish lets her work quickly with his shirt before it’s also tossed to the ground with hers.  
  
Lydia goes back to kissing him, except her kisses are rougher than his, her teeth dragging across his bottom lip as his hands settled at her hips, fisting the fabric of her skirt. Unlike most guys Parrish knows, he actually finds it incredibly sexy when Lydia takes control, initiates the situation,  _tells him_  what to do.  
  
He never thought it would be such a turn on.

But it is.

When Lydia breaks the kiss, they’re both breathing heavily while also feeling incredibly bothered down below. “Put me on the desk,” she tells him in between breaths and Parrish abides, lifting her up while Lydia wraps her legs around his waist.

The papers from the desk scatter to the floor, but neither of them care as Parrish attacks her neck, trailing heated kisses down her soft skin to her clavicle, and Lydia moans as he nips softly at the skin, leaving a mark.

"Jordan…," she moans, her hands tugging on the belt loops of his pants.

Parrish smiles, planting a kiss at the tip of her nose. “Patience, Lyds,” he whispers. “We’ll get there.”

Lydia gives him a frustrated look, which he finds unbelievably  _adorable_ , and she sighs, running a hand through her tussled hair. As soon as she nods, Parrish takes that as permission to pulls her closer to him by the legs, as his fingers trail down to in between her thighs, cupping her. Lydia’s whole body shudders against him as he finds her clit, stroking it while simultaneously inserting a finger in her. Parrish starts out slow, but it doesn’t take long for Lydia to speed up the rhythm as her hips start moving against his fingers, small moans and curses releasing from her lips as Lydia’s hands trail down his toned chest, and Parrish returns to the crook of her neck, placing burning kisses along her neck again.

It doesn’t take long for Lydia to come either, but Parrish knows she isn’t just satisfied with one orgasm, so after he makes her come with his fingers, he uses his mouth next. And Lydia has to try her best to stifle her screams, not only because Parrish eats her out  _really_  good, but also because they’re in the Sheriffs office, but Parrish can’t help but think that turns her on even more. The idea of possibly getting  _caught_. And in a way it turns him on too, even though he won’t ever admit it, since he’s praying to some deity that they  _don’t_  get caught.

After various orgasms—Lydia lost count—she feels sensitive under Parrish’s touch, and he can tell by the mess of her hair, how flushed her cheeks are, and how her eyelids flutter at him.

Parrish kisses her slowly on the lips momentarily before pulling away. He’s hesitant on whether to continue or not, because Parrish is considerate of her, not wanting to push her any further if she didn’t want to, because his utmost priority is pleasuring her and making sure  _she_  has a great time.

Lydia smiles at him, her lipstick is smudged, but she doesn’t care, and to Parrish’s surprise, she tugs at his pants again. “Take these off, dammit.”  

He chuckles, and her words are all he needs to oblige before he’s completely naked. Lydia unclasps her bra, but keeps her skirt on, where its bunched up around her waist.  And by the time Parrish rolls on the condom (Lydia kept one in her bag just for this) and enters her, she’s digging her nails in his back and seeing stars, as they do it right there on the Sheriffs desk.

And the two of them hardly care.

(But they make sure to sanitize the desk afterwards.)

  
* *  
  
"Are you sure Lydia’s here?" Scott asks Stiles as Derek and Malia follow into the police station behind them.

"Of course!" Stiles gestures to his text message from Lydia. "She said she was helping Parrish with some work like an hour ago."

Derek looks around the place, “well its empty here.”

"Thanks for the observation captain obvious," Stiles says and Derek gives him a look that makes Stiles wince and turn away.

"I mean, I’m sure they’re here…," Stiles trails off.

"There they are," Malia says when Parrish and Lydia walk into view.

"Where have you guys been?" Stiles immediately explodes on the two. "Ive been trying to call you forever, Lydia."

Lydia bites down on her lip and Parrish turns red easily.

"My phone was on silent Stiles," Lydia says with a flip of her hair.

Scott and Malia both sniff the air, and Lydia’s eyes widen. Malia crinkles her nose and makes a disgusted expression, “did you two fuck each other?”

Malia’s blunt questioning makes the back of Parrish’s neck go red along with the tips of his ears.

"Malia…!" Scott elbows her, telling her to hush.  
  
Malia hushes, but Stiles looks at Lydia and Parrish like he’s about to vomit right then and there. “Are you freaking serious? I’ve been trying to call you and you’re too busy sexing up pretty boy over here! You know what, I’m just gonna go outside now and you know, vomit, because I  _can_.” Stiles starts to walk away, making extensive hand gestures as Malia follows behind him.  
  
"Well," Derek starts, "He took that well."  
  
Scott tries to change the subject, “Um, anyways, Parrish, we were looking through Chris’ bestiary and we think we might have an idea what you are.”  
  
Parrish nods, his face less red now, and while Lydia walks out with Scott, stealing a glance at Parrish momentarily, Derek falls in pace with the deputy.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Derek says to him, arms crossed and small smile on his lips.  
  
Parrish doesn’t say anything in reply, all he does is blush even more before fleeing to his police cruiser.


End file.
